


Moving on with the ghost of you

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [33]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Alex Manes Dies, M/M, Personal Challenge, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Summary: Prompt: Dancing With Your Ghost by Sasha SloanOr: Michael sees dead people
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Moving on with the ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 Week 2 of 100 Days Challenge, Alex dies, song fic.

Yelling at the sky  
Screaming at the world  
Baby, why'd you go away?

When Alex goes to war, Michael heads out to the desert. It’s the place he feels most home when not next to Alex. He has a bunch of different unawswered questions that he hopes the dusty expanse will answer. But all that happens is he gets rained on.

Never got the chance  
To say a last goodbye  
I gotta move on  
But it hurts to try

It’s been awhile since Alex and he have talked he doesn’t even know that Alex has left for war again until Kyle tells him. He’s shocked about the fact that Alex never told him. But Michael guesses he never really gave Alex the chance to say goodbye due to the fact he’s been busy cleaning up after Max.

Months later Michael will learn that Alex died in battle, bloody and covered in dirt. Michael doesn’t take it well, buries himself in blankets and sucks on beer and whiskey just like he sucks down nail polish remover when his hand used to hurt.

He doesn’t move out of his bed unless Liz is there, because she’s been throught what he’s going through.

“Michael,” she says “You gotta move on-”

“Don’t you dare say that to me.” Michael interrupts “You had something to grasp on to when Max was dead. “You had a chance to bring the man you love back. I won’t get that Alex is human.”

Liz sighs, “Michael, I was saying it was time to move on from this bed. The mattress is shot. It’s lumpy bumpy and it sags. Plus, it stinks.”

“The stinky part is probably me.” Michael mummers, “Haven’t taken a shower in a couple days.”

Liz makes a face and shoves him toward the showers

So he goes to take one and when he comes back out she doesn’t say any thing about the fact that she heard him crying in the shower. Michael is thankful for it.

I stay up all night  
Tell myself I'm alright  
Baby, you're just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait 'til I hear our song  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost

Michael hasn’t told anyone that he keeps seeing a flickers of sort of a force ghost or that said ghost looks like Alex.

Sometimes they drink. Sometimes they talk but every night they dance.

“I like dancing with your ghost, Alex.” Michael mutters 

“I’m Real.”


End file.
